


what is an angel without his heaven?

by redelle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, there are so many commas in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle
Summary: "don't leave." the tightness in him snaps! and the words burst from his chest, and his mouth opens to let them out, and what is he even saying, he's just pleading, pleading, please, please—
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	what is an angel without his heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> in the far distance of this cross post you can hear me screaming to be let out from tumblr's tag jail
> 
> anyway, ive been on an OPM streak (especially the ~classics~) & this had been inspired by Huling Sayaw by Kamikazee

simeon's whole being feels so _coiled_ , so tense, he feels like the tightest guitar string ready to snap! at the lightest touch. it's like he can feel every single thing, amplified to overload every sense: his skin, warm from your hold but pricklingly numb from the cold breeze, along with this _dread_ digging and pushing at the base of his skull; the crickets, their song dying down, and the maddening rush of blood in his ears; his breathing, fast and dizzying gasps syncing with the jackhammer beat of his heart. there's so much, but somehow it's still not enough.

his hands keep making wrinkles on your shirt with how tight he grips it, but he can't get you closer; he wants you close, closer still. _closer_. close enough until you can't leave, until you _have_ to stay, until the sun doesn't bring your absence, until a tomorrow comes where you don't have to leave, _just please_

"don't leave." the tightness in him _snaps_! and the words burst from his chest, and his mouth opens to let them out, and what is he even saying, he's just pleading, pleading, please, please—

your hand on his cheek stills him. there's a smile on your voice when you answer, "you know I need to."

he pulls away from your embrace just enough to actually see you and look at you, and when he sees the unshed tears shining in your eyes it's like the whole world snaps shut. it's then that simeon sees the tomorrows laid out in front of him, like polaroid snapshots of a grim scrapbook: his hand, contrasted against the white sheets, reaching for your empty side of the bed; his half of the matching coffee mug set, filled with coffee and standing next to yours, faded and chipped, empty and unused; his clothes in the wardrobe, blacks and whites, blending in with yours, dusty and faded, with their owner missing and gone.

you give him a shaky smile and simeon wants to cry out. "bye, simeon."

" _ **no**_!" _just one more nigh_ t, simeon prays. _one more night, one more hour, minute, second_. he'd give anything. do _anything_ to have you stay.

you lean in and kiss his forehead. "till the next lifetime."


End file.
